The present invention relates to a novel osseointerfaced implanted artificial tooth which provides a permanent replacement for a natural tooth. In the past, many systems have been proposed for the implantation of artificial teeth. For example, diverse designs with screws, nails, blades, and the like which are loaded immediately upon insertion in the jaw bone. These implants generally result in scar formation around the implant with insufficient gingival seal, causing chronic infection, bone loss, and the eventual removal of the implant itself. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,670 and 3,579,831 describe these systems.
Later designs, such as that shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,011, describe a two stage implant where a shank, or hollow pin, is used as the root of the artificial tooth. A superstructure is then attached to the shank by utilizing the hollow herewithin to support the super structure, including the crown of the artificial tooth thereabove. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,113; 3,979,828; 4,178,686; 4,195,409; 4,259,072; 4,270,905; and 4,324,550 describe this type of system. The root portion in many cases becomes resorbable which eventually weakens the implant necessitating removal. Many materials such as polymethylmethacrylate eventually cause tissue necrosis and scar formation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,986 and 4,318,696 describe implants which address the problem of protecting destruction of the artificial tooth by the masticatory forces that overload. It has been found that adjacent natural teeth have also been damaged by this type of implant, causing the breakdown of tissue supporting the natural tooth. An artificial implant system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art hereinabove described would be an extremely useful advance in the dental field.